


Act 7- Sailor V- Minako Aino

by SailorCallisto



Series: Sailor Moon Rewrite [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Sailor Moon Crystal, Sailor Moon Manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorCallisto/pseuds/SailorCallisto
Summary: Sailor Moon rewrite in story form. When Minako appears. Feedback is much appreciated!





	1. Chapter 1

"Lunch, lunch, lunchity, lunch! Onigiri with chicken and nori and bonito and lots and lots of chicken spice and..."   
As Usagi skipped through the balmy air, singing about bento cuisines and recent cravings as if she didn't care about the many eyes that darted in her direction as a point of amusement. Her nearly empty lunchbox swung at her side and echoed every time in collided with her thigh.  
Ami and Mako were faithfully sitting at the park bench- Ami hunched over a bulky computer and Mako perched on the backrest with one hand twirling through the other girl's peacock locks. Neither of them seemed to have spotted Usagi yet, although she knew better.   
"Mako-chan..." The blonde pursed her lips in a way that suggested being an angelic menace, tapping the athlete on the shoulder. Mako whipped her head around, green eyes flashing in a warning before realizing that it was merely a friend. Scrunching her lips to the side, she softened her gaze.  
"Don't you have your own lunch?"   
Usagi locked her vision on a spot that hover over the brunette's shoulder, muttering nearly inaudibly.  
"Not anymore, but I see you've got fruit sandwiches so that sounds good enough for me if you don't mind!" Putting on the most innocent of grins, she snatched the bento box before she could refuse and plopped in the center of the bench. Mako didn't seem to care, in fact, it seemed as if she had packed extra just for them- plus the delighted grin proved the theory.  
"Ami-chan was just doing some research on Sailor V." Mako explained in her bass tone, scooting closer and resting a hesitant elbow between two yellow buns. Happily chowing on, Usagi glanced towards Ami's slouching form who's fingers were furiously typing. Giving a fleeting nod, her bright eyes skimmed rapidly over the scrolling text nearly obscured by three minimized tabs.   
"Yes, there is a staggering lack of data regarding Sailor V considering her prolonged existence as a guardian and the many reports made by bystanders." Her head rose from the slump, a tiny frown marring her classically aesthetic features. Usagi stopped chewing and gave a muffled grunt,  
"What?"  
The girl gave a sigh and passed the laptop between them, strategically balancing lit between her and Usagi's legs. "This is all the information I could gather."   
Mako leaned forward curiously, casting a shadow over the two of them and brightening the screen. A tab in the background depicted Sailor V with the feathered red mask, a knee length skirt, and an almost derby striped top that fluttered near her bellybutton. Her face was slightly blurred from the camera angle, enough to make out general features such as the cascade of bright blonde hair along with a beaming grin, yet not enough to recognize the beauty behind the mask. As always, the statuesque white cat could be seem looming in the background. The foreground-tab was a simple list-  
Age: Yet to be ascertained.   
Personal identifying info: Yet to be ascertained.  
ID number: Yet to be ascertained.  
Address: Yet to be ascertained.  
Criminal record: Yet to be ascertained.  
Items warranting special mention:  
\--Self described as a "Phantom Champion of Justice."  
\--In action, mainly in Tokyo area since 1990. help   
\--Witness reports climbing into the hundreds. Sudden decrease in reports since Sailor Moon's first appearance (1992.)   
"I ran a test to recognize patterns that may lie in her timing, location or the criminals. No definite results. " Ami gave an apologetic grin and pulled the laptop onto her own legs again- looking almost defeated.   
Usagi scowled, the biscuits tasting bitter all of the sudden. "I wish she wasn't as good at hiding her identity as we are. I bet she's copying us! Just like the moon on her head!"   
The bench creaked as Mako shifted her weight, suddenly exited. "A moon? Ami-chan, lemme see that for a second..." Snatching up the bulky laptop with ease, she squinted at the dulled screen in hopes to the the crescent shaped patch. "Usagi-chan's right, there is definitely something there, and on the cat too. Do you have a higher resolution picture?"   
Ami closed her eyes and gave a solemn shake of the head. "This is the best unedited photo that the newspapers hadn't twisted for their own means. We have no proof its a crescent mark, or anything connected to our own party. In fact, it seems as if Sailor V is lacking powers like our own, giving is means to believe that she is simply a normal girl." Mako passed the laptop back, mumbling something less than hopeful.   
Usagi straightened her back like being pulled up with a string, indignation surfacing as she stared down her friends. "I felt something!" Ami ducked her head in anticipation for what had been said before, or possibly in embarrassment because of the many that stared at the fuming blonde. "I can feel connected to her through my powers! She has to be one of us! Sailor V is-" Mako leapt from the bench, stuffing a sandwich between Usagi's lips with reflexes as fast as Jupiter's lightning. The strawberry filling dribbled down the her chin, stifling the revealing words. The brunette's eyes nervously skirted to either side where the soccer team was practicing, glaring down several others who watched in amusement until the park was as raucous as ever. Peering upward, Ami presented Usagi with a cringing, yet sympathetic visage and shuffled feet nervously against the trodden grass.   
"Remember what Luna had said?" Fingers twitched as the musical words drifted from her tensed lips. "We haven't fully awakened yet. But, Usagi-chan, you may be wakening little by little. The healing effect from the Moon Stick channeled a very strong power, but that power didn't come from the Moon Stick- it came from you."  
Usagi stopped chewing, her mind trying to wrap around what Ami had said. No, that power came from the Moon Stick! And even if she had helped it a bit, Tuxedo Mask was guiding her along. Shaking her head slowly, she cautiously bit into the fruit sandwich, a heavy hand coming to rest on her shoulder. Mako's hand drew her gently between the other two, compacting the three of them into an awkward hug.   
"We'll figure it out. Maybe Rei will have an idea." Mako's motherly tone calmed both of them down, until even Ami sank back into the seat. Yet the palpable smiles that she emitted did not sate Usagi.   
"I'm gonna go find Naru-chan." It came out quieter than intended, sobering the situation like she had never done before. Rising from the creaky bench, Usagi let the bento box clatter on the wood- suddenly feeling as if her insides were going to give in. Mako began to jokingly protest, not seeing the hasty breaths and pale cheeks that she tried to cover up. Ami somehow silenced her, allowing Usagi to traipse from the scene with hardly a glance back.   
I have to talk to the others about this, huh? Tuxedo Mask and who he is, also that he knows that I'm Sailor Moon. Its wrong to keep such vital information away from them.   
Usagi winced, vision coming into focus as she realized that that might be seen as betraying the Guardians of Justice.   
But no! If I told them, they would all be so angry! Everybody would scold me, especially Luna. Maybe...  
Her breath quickened in fear.  
...They would forbid me from seeing him again! But that is wrong part of it, he saved us so many times, he was the one who have me the power. Whenever I think of him, although I don't know why, my chest feels tight until I can hardly breathe! But it feels good too, I can feel his warm hands hold me tight, rose petal lips touch mine and...  
Trying to steady her breaths, she remembered the previous night and how he had called her 'Usako.' She unconsciously reached in the left pocket, grasping a flattened cylinder of cracked glass, spattered in paint stars and slowly ticking towards the new moon. The metal was cold at first, although her fingers soon warmed its surface, leaking through the cracks and into her soul.   
"Mamo-chan." She murmured to herself, feet guiding to a halt before what appeared to be an enclosure. Usagi peered upward with a beam arcing across her reddened lips and bright eyes scanning the area for her friend's flaming hair.   
I need to keep it a secret for just a while longer.  
"Naru-chan!" Usagi cried across the discordant babbles of students. A grin lit up her face as she jogged to the picnic bench where her friend who was hunkered over a plastic disk cover. Even as she jabbed Naru in the shoulder, calling her name excitedly, the girl did not stir from her limp position. Usagi scowled, inviting herself to sit on the chair opposite and heisting the uneaten lunch. "Naru-chan! Naru, Naru, Naru, Naru-chan!" Her singing made no effect, although Usagi tried to ignore how her lips moved without a sound. There was an awkward silence as she fished through the mixture of low-fat yogurt, organically grown coconut shreds and steamed asparagus- finding none of it appealing except for the stale mint near the bottom. "It's kinda weird how Sailor V hasn't appeared in such a long time, don't ya' think?"   
Silence, except a muffled groan behind knotted arms.   
"Naru?"   
"Who needs Sailor V these days!" The voice was instantly recognized by its grating buoyancy. Usagi sighed, realizing that there was no escape from the horrors that lurked behind. She turned, facing the round faced, spectacle obscured, open mouthed face of Umino. "What the real mystery is who Sailor Moon is, right? Usagi-chan?"   
She stiffened in fear, a flood of petrifying terror washing down her back before the realization set in. Umino didn't know, everybody was wanting to know more about Sailor Moon! Its not as if he was the first to mention it... Yet the initial shock still haunted her through shivers, breaths shot completely.   
"I'm going to find her before anybody else does! I'm going to be the first person to see her face-to-face!" Umino cackled, a shadow cast deep into his glasses and the wrinkles that formed prematurely in his forehead.   
"You..." Usagi gulped, trying to wrangle each hitching breath. "You go do that."   
As Umino wandered to a different table to find others to bug, she felt a drop of sweat trickle down her spine. Naru's unresponsiveness, Umino's abnormally obsessive behavior, and the way everybody seemed to be talking about only one thing these days- Hunting down Sailor Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to switch around a couple of events- just Usagi eavesdropping on Artemis's and Luna's convo and stuff. Sorry for any inconveniences!

"Luna!" Usagi called, flipping up the lid to her communication watch. "Luna I'm gonna go to the Game Center. That's where you are, right?" She raced across the sidewalk as fast as her clumsy footing could carry her, internally begging for a response. Patterns were easy to spot when there are enemies about, and right now, she was sure that the strange behavior of her class was something significant.   
There was a moment of silence and only the patter of her shoes against the sidewalk be heard Static.... more static...."Luna! Are you talking on another line or something?" Usagi growled, glancing to see if the tiny speakers were facing the right direction. Then a faint whirring of machines- the familiar sounds of their hideout- yet a purring voice could be heard in the distance.   
"-fully awakened?"   
Usagi froze, eyes widening as the unfamiliar voice reached her ears. It was seemingly a young man's, laced with concern and slightly fuzzy over the weak connection. Pulling to the side of the road where pedestrians would pay her no mind, she stared dumbfounded at the watch. Another clearer voice drifted in- this time it was definitely Luna, seeing from the slightly quavering yet commanding tone.   
"A little, but they haven't remembered from their past lives yet. We should wait."   
"We don't have time for that!" The male voice cut in, rising through the fog of static. She fingered the bracelet nervously, eyes darting across the cityscape in attempt to not feel guilty about eavesdropping.   
"But we don't have time, Luna!" His tone was sharp, leaving behind all traces of possible affection. "The enemy will be upon us soon. Innocent people are in danger!"  
"But Arte-" Luna began in but was soon interrupted.  
"I know. We'll have time for reminiscing later. Mina is here." There was a faint click as he cut the connection, static filling the silence. Usagi's eyes went wide, the name he mentioned- Mina- sending a bout of chills skimming across her skin. Why did that sound so eerily familiar?   
The static faded, replaced with beeps that signaled that she was to end the comm. With trembling fingers, Usagi jabbed at the button on the side, her comm restarting to signal Luna. And yet now, something felt off about talking to the cat, despite being a loyal comrade, the fact that Luna was hiding so much. Mina? The guy on the other end of the line? Waiting for what?   
"Usagi!" Came Luna's voice, sounding strained and slightly breathless. "Is something wrong?" Her nostrils flared, unsure of how exactly to respond. Raising the communicator, her breath misted the surface.   
"No. I'm fine. But uh..." Her voice trailed off, pausing to remember why she had called int he first place. "Naru-chan was acting kind of weird, I'm gonna come to the arcade and see if we can pick up on anything. Be right over." Before cutting the call, she waited for the response, merely hearing a muffled yet easily defined choking noise from the other end.  
"Ah- um... You seem very on top of it today, are you sure nothing is wrong?"   
Pouting her lips, she pushed off the wall and continued down the sidewalk, forgetting to move aside for passersby. "No, are you sure nothing's the matter?" Her voice was far too much like a prompt, hinting heavily that she knew something. Luna must not have noticed over the bad connection because their conversation ending without formalities- allowing her last words to sound far more meaningful in mind's echo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in a hurry so hope it makes sense!

Unfortunately, Motoki and his girlfriend Reika were in the arcade. Opening the doorway to a magical, space hideout in the middle of their lunch hour would most likely not be the smartest thing to do. Their tight huddle around the screen reminded Usagi of just how single she happened to be. This put her in a sour mood for the remainder of lunch. However, the steady weight of Mamoru's (or Mamo-chan as she so fondly mentally addressed him as) pocket watch sent a comfortable nag that someone may be there for her.  
"Motoki!" She squeaked, on the verge of flirtatiously. Setting her school bag down, she positioned herself in the usual chair and swiveled around to face the sandy haired man. He flipped around, giving a close-lipped grin and wandering over to the Sailor V games that blinked cheerfully.   
"You've been one of my only customers today, Usagi-chan!" He gave a nervous laugh and glanced back towards Reika who was now growling a the beeping screen. Usagi cocked her head in mild curiosity, squeezing her thighs together impatiently as she caressed one of the invisible hinges. "The entire gaming community has been dead recently. It must be the new competition from all those new video game rental shops. People have been going crazy over those..." Rubbing the back of his neck vigorously, he peered back at Reika who seemed to have just lost the game, seeing the cussing and how her forehead was now bruised from the incessant banging on the screen.  
Usagi gave a half smile, "She'll give you some good business at least." she muttered before turning back to the screen. The weight in her pocket continued to dangle heavily, drooping over the edge of the stool like muffin edging. The video in Naru's lunch bag.   
Why did I steal that anyway? She asked herself, shrugging when a logical answer did not arrive.   
Usagi slipped the tape from her pocket, inserting the weighted box into its designated compartment in the game. With a sigh, she also dropped a couple of yen into the slit, loving the way it clattered against the internal plastic before starting up the game. Pink ribbons lit up he screen, dancing to form the words 'Sailor V.' Just as the music was about to blare from the speakers and a battle scene pop up, the machine hesitated...  
A faint hiss of singed wires filled the air, smoke billowing from the cracks between plates of metal. Usagi shrieked and toppled out of the stool, rear end smacking into the tile flooring. From beneath the game, stripes of grey powder collected over the floor as remnants of the smoke that continued its steady trickle. Screen nearly shattering, it lit up at the last minute to reveal Sailor V's warped head, a single finger jutted towards the viewer as she had never seem before.   
"Sailor Moon," It began in a expressive yet stern tone, the figure knotting her expression.  
"Usagi-chan!" Motoki came up from behind, hacking through the smoke and attempting to drag the petrified Usagi from the scene. Her terrified eyes were glued to the heavily panting, pixelated figure who's voice drifted over the squealing engine as if aware of the racket.  
"What are you waiting for?" Sailor V snarled. " Its a brainwashing video sent by the enemy and the town is flooded with them! You must save these people! Go-!" Her last words were lost as the screen exploded into a sea of glass shards, cascading throughout the room with a finality clearer than the command itself. 

Three  
*********************************************************************************  
"Motoki! Get out of here, there's too much smoke!" Usagi urged, shoving the stumbling forms of Reika and Motoki out the door. They obliged almost too easily. Not a sound was uttered during the forceful relocation nor any resistance- although that was not at the top of Usagi's priorities. Now alone within the arcade, she huddled in the farthest corner where the smoke could not reach, scrabbling.  
"Luna!" She bellowed into the communicator, deja-vu descending from a couple minutes previously. Lunch was long over. "Open the hatch thingy!"   
A whisp of static before the cat gave a tiny, accommodating grunt on the other side. "Yes, I've got a few things to show you." Came the slightly panicked voice of Luna before the line cut to a silence.   
From within the barrier of white smoke, the hazy shape of a game roof began to rise irritatingly slow. Usagi hacked as a scent wave of burnt rubber washed over in wake of the movement. In a couple of impatient seconds and painful breaths, the latch was fully opened, however invisible. She charged inside with a clot of air pent up inside her lungs, another breath pleading to be let in. Nearly blinded, the smoke stung at her eyes, but she was able to locate the tape, which had been ejected, and her schoolbag, somehow bundling them both in her hands as she tripped over the step. The white haze began to trickle inside, but miraculously, probably Luna, the door began to close of its own accord, leaving Usagi in a sterile aired, slightly chilly hideout.   
"Usagi!" Luna called from the center room, quavering slightly as always, though now a bit more fearful. Tripping down the steps, Usagi's lungs heaved in the clear air, taking in the strange beauty of the place. A mix of Greek architecture- pillars, domed ceilings- and an ultra modern space ship. Luna was perched on the cylinder stool that sat before the main computer set, paws firmly planted on a couple of buttons. Now even bothering to turn her furry head, her ears twitched forward as if to say 'come closer.'   
"Oh my stars Luna, the thingy...the game exploded! And then Naru didn't wake up, and Sailor V talked to me, Motoki has a girlfriend!" Waving her arms to illlustrate her frenzied train of thought, Usagi threw her head back to face the ceiling.   
Luna was silent, completely unfazed by the outburst- or maybe she just didn't hear. " Give me the tape." She spoke in a monotone, claws scrabbling lazily over the slew of controls.   
"How do you know about the tape?" The bun-head gave a paranoid glance to the side.   
"I think it's connected to the enemy. Have you ever heard of a 'Rental Shop DARK' before the enemies arrived? And...." Luna trailed off as Usagi scooted closer to peer at the screen, noting that Luna had not answered the stalking question. Her eyes widened, eyebrows jumping beneath her bangs as the many screens flickered to show various streets of Tokyo. Mobs of people charged in all directions through the street, breaking windows, dissecting large pieces of furniture that had been dragged from stores, and tearing their clothes off with their own teeth. According to the videos, this behavior had been building up throughout the town for days, seeing how some of the shots had been taken a day previously, though there was a significant lack of rioters.   
"The tape..." Luna drawled. Usagi stood upright, drawing her hypnotized gaze from the screen. The tape had become warm in her hand and she was reluctant to let it go, although something deep inside willed her fingers to release it into the slot. "Good, Sailor Moon and the others must have some sort of immunity to this type of brainwashing."   
No wonder I felt the pull, I'm not even fully a guardian yet like the others.- Usagi thought dejectedly.   
On the main screen, the two watched as the machines scanned the tape. A green laser drew lines in a checkered pattern over the video on the outer plastic, locating Naru and Usagi's fingerprints dotting it's outside. When nothing was found, Luna jabbed a lever to the side that started up the game. This time, the unused screen in the corner lit up with the dancing Sailor V ribbons, a yellow background sparkling before diving into the game.   
"Wait, we can play games down here for free?!" Usagi squealed spinning in a circle and punching a fist in the air.   
"No."  
Deflating slightly, her expression dialed back to mild boredom as she watched the machines scan the coding. There was a blinker that signaled about fifteen seconds into the game when the first monster appeared- this time, the computer did not break down. A line of red code scrolled over every screen, the dots and various keyboard symbols rearranging as Luna furiously typed. A search bar appeared in the upper right corner.  
"I compiled a list of search words that could be used to locate dark energy. This code would probably resemble something similar to the Crystal Seminar disk." Luna inserted a file that dragged from a monitor on the left, a half circle rotating as it searched for patterns. "I hope you know that you're going to have to learn all this someday. Usagi's jaw hung on a loose hinge.  
Suddenly, there was the buzz of electricity, words highlighting and conjoining to create a single, haunting sentence:  
Sacrifice Sailor Moon.


End file.
